Light Up the Darkness
by CherryChirdorin
Summary: Rin kagane is not the mysterious quiet type, but the always happy, loud fun-to-be-around, popular type. No one would suspect such an adorable girl to be behind a chain of mysterious disappearances. RinxLen MikuoxRin MikuxKaito    more damn character limit
1. Chapter 1

Ok Guys here I am with my first story! If you wanted to know, I havn't put up a story because I have not had a computer for use. And I recently just lost all of my stories that I pre typed (on my itouch) due to my very clumsy and care free soul. Damn you stairs. And rain. And back pocket- Anywho please review after reading cause I enjoy that suff. Honestly I don't care whether or not you review I just want people to read but some criticism would be nice. But ot mean criticism like "Dudette you totally suck". Cuz I can be a real bitch if I'm pissed off and in the end, the one with hurt feelings will be you. I really know a lot of ways to insult people, personal items (your stories) and the like. So stay on my good side and I update for YOU guys lets get this show on ze road!

Line Line LINe Line Line Line Line Line Line LINe Line Lime 

Chapter one of:

Light Up The Darkness 

Rin POV

"Miku I'm hungry today." I said staring out into the rain. My eyes had heavy bags under them and no longer held the vibrant blue, but a creamy and intimidating white. "Get some food then. I'm not your frickin' maid." Miku said to me while texting.

"Not that kind of hungry."

"…"

"Well?" I asked waiting for her response on the matter. Things can get dangerous when I'm that kind of hungry. Already feeling the rest of the symptoms of my hunger set in, I quickly darted my white eyes across the room in search of a tide over. Miku works at her pace so me probably won't end up eating until later tonight. "Actually, I think I'm kind of hungry right now , too. Shall we go out, Rinny?" Miku asked me raising a teal eyebrow. I practically dropped my jaw. She would never ever do that. Plus, Miku didn't even look hungry at all. As if reading my mind, which I wouldn't be surprised if she could, she politely told me "I rather not walk around with white eyes and bags under them so I get my food when I feel snackish, not when I'm all out hungry Rin." I pouted while puffing out my cheeks alittle, seeing as she just indirectly called me ugly in my current state.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Around….12 maybe?"

"Perfect." I quickly sat up from the table, at which me and Miku were completing are notably hard math homework, and walked toward the show rack to grab my bright orange ballet flats. They matched nothing at all with my navy short shorts, yellow leggings, and black shirt (A/N: Guys I actually don't know whether or not it matches I just came up with the first colors that came to mind) Miku came up behind me with her very, ugh I might add, girly teal blouse, white frilly skirt, and navy blue ballet flats outfit. We walked, ahem, RAN outside and went down to the local park. There are always young people hanging around there this time of night. Crazy kids. Miku and I quickly hid behind a tree, making sure we weren't seen, whats more suspicious than a non-caring blonde teenager and her very flashy girly best friend with teal, get this, TEAL hair. Oh trust me, I've got A LOT more colorful friends. You should see my firned Ruko she- ok we're not getting into this right now. I heard giggle coming from the group of teens behind me and decided to pay more attention to them. I caught sight of one with a little blonde ponytail. Ok first off, if you know that your hair is that short, you shouldn't be wearing high ponytails like that. That's like number one in the girl hair rulebook. I know what you're thinking. I never said I WASN'T girly, I just wasn't as girly, and am quiet disgusted with the amount of girliness, as Miku. Though the girl was wearing boyish clothing. Pffft. She actually looks like a boy.

"Hey Len you better go hide now. I'm It now!" Yelled a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. Oh hey I know her. Her name is Lola. Wait no. It's Lily. Yeah. She hid against a tree as the girl, NO WAIT, it's a boy! Ok the boy, who I now know to be a boy and his name is Len is running an going to hide. But, is this group of teens really playing hide and seek.

"Hey Rin, Imma go after one of the people who went to go hide. You can go after…Whatsherface." Miku quickly darted off well knowing I would object.

"But Miku! You know I hate bitches!" I yelled after her scowling. Dammit Miku don't get me worked up right before I'm about to-

"Found you!" yelled a low feminine voice. I don't care how cool and stealthy I am, that still scared the shit outta me.

"Oh rin I didn't know you were playing to." She smirked evilly as she tapped my shoulder and ceremoniously rid herself of said title "IT".

"Well I've found you now so you're it. Thank god too. I really didn't feel like chasing after people in this skirt and heals." Skank. No matter though. It was my turn to smirk evilly now.

"No, Lily. It is me that has fond you."

This is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this i-

My eyes were glowing red and they quickly glowed down to a bright purple. Meh, they'll be blue again later. Oh! I never intro duced my self have I? Let me take off these red (A/N: Notice how they were Birght orange before? Just lettin' ya know this wasn't some type of mistake in my memory.) shoes off. Lily was a very messy one. My name is Rin Kagane. I am 16 years old…And I'm a vampire (insert evil smirk here guys XD)

I don't know what to say for this. Quite fankly I don't know if its good or bad cause I honestly typed whatever crap came to mind. It was gonna be a romance but then vampire seme rin came to mind and I was like "BRILLIANT". Just letting you know, I don't plan out my chaoters I just write them spontaneously and then edit and twirk a little to make sure everything sums up and comes together correctly. SO really, there is no next chapter planned out for this yet. Let alone a main plot. But it shall come to me. Give me requests for stories guys (currently into vocaloid so please keep them in that category) cause if you have a plot but can't do anything with it I can most definitely help you. Um its 11:03 pm right now. What else to say what else to say? Oh go ahead and review. Criticize, the whole 9 yards. Just remember, you hurt me, I hurt you more. That means no "THIS TOTALLY SUCKED. GET A NEW LIFE. DON'T QUIT YOUR DAY JOB'. Junk like that :/ more civilized like 'Your not very good at this. Or you need to improve..alot.' thanks for readin' and have a nice day-er-night. 3 ~~~

CC out~


	2. New Acquaintance

A/N: Ahem chapter two guys here we go. So don't worry about me not updating cuz I don't have reviews. Just need to know people are reading and approve. Out of habit, I like to listen to songs while I write so if a chapter seems kind of off or seems like it has a theme song that goes to it, its most likely the song I was listening to. While writing this chapter I was listening to Campanella Piano Arrange the song is sung by Gumi Megpoid. I bet you can now guess who Len's bff that shall be revealed will be wink wink. Btw, this story might later develop into, ahem ehehehe, a lemon fic if I have the balls. After all this is a family computer. And I really wouldn't like someone reviewing on how sucky my reading porn is. Oh the Irony of the previous sentence…

Chapter 2 of:

Light Up the Darkness

Len PoV:

I sighed as I watched the television. Of course, with the current situation I wouldn't be wanting to watch the news now would I? Oh I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Len Kagamine and I'm 15 years old. My dad is a world famous police investigator/detective and he is looking into my all of my friends' profiles. Let me back up a little bit. Lately in our small little town of Spring Valley (A/N Yes they are still in Japan but I wanted to name their city/town After mine so yup), there have been many mysterious and bloody *shiver* disappearances. A person disappears around late at night and all they leave behind is a big messy pile of blood…My friend Lily though, she wasn't so lucky to get the title of 'Possibly alive'. They found her body a sticky red mess the last place I had seen her. I had loved her so much. Not like that but, like a big sister…..Who would be my role model if I someday wanted to become a prostitute. She's gone now. I still remember the sirens, lights, the many many phone calls. Its amazing how your friends turn on you in a crisis. "Len was the last one with her!" "It wasn't me. Really! I was hiding behind that boulder over there, you can even see my mud tracks! Len was with her last! I saw them!" but there was a peculiar one, by my best friend named Rika….

"Len….it wasn't Len-chan. I saw a girl that looked just like him, though." Is what she said. She was always an odd one. She has a twin named Kaiga and she is the exact opposite. I checked the time to leave, it was 7:30 and school starts at 8. Its about a 15 minute walk to school from my home I should probably leave now. "Dad! I'm 'bout to leave!" I called out. He should be upstairs in his study. *Pat* "HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" I screamed about 15 seconds. I felt a pat on my shoulder and a depressing aura around me.

"Please….Be careful son…" My face softened a little. He must have been up working all night. Poor guy. And all he was doing was caring for me. Lightly shrugging his hand away, I responded. "Yeah dad. Don't worry." And then I stepped out, closing the door behind me.

+Time Skip to School+

That may have been the longest walk ever. Must've been nervous or something. I sat at my small 10 by 12 desk (lol random measurement), and placed open my stuff for homeroom. It was now 7:45 so its about 15 more minutes of free time before the sensei comes in. "Hiya, Len!" Came the energetic voice of Rika.

"Ah. Hey Rika. Hows it going?" I asked her. Its fun talking to Rika but I'm still kind of stressed out about Lily. Rika reminds me of a more innocent version a Lily. Wait, you don't even know what she looks like. Silly me. Rika has Long Bright golden blonde hair tied up into 2 ponytails. Her hair is extremely uneven so her right ponytail only touches the tip of her shoulder while her left one reaches down to the back of her knees. Her eyes are a bright scarlet color. I don't know why but her eyes sometimes look like they are either a pure white or at other times a light violet color. She is an upbeat peppy and generally happy girl, much like Kagane-san. "Ahem, well everythin' is just about great for me! 'Cept I failed my English and math test. Nya, but I passed everythin' else with flyin' colors!" she told me with her slang language. She stuck out her tongue in the most cutest way and was interrupted when her twin sister Kaiga pinched her ears. "Geez, nee-chan no one wants to hear about how good or bad you do on your tests-"

"Actually I don't care whether or not she tells me" I cut in Kaiga's sentence.

"Mou, Len-Len's a meanie!" Rika pouted childishly.

"Anyway, stop bothering the poor man." Kaigas face then softened and she looked at me with sad eyes. "He has other things to worry about." She finished. Oh yeah, Kaiga was pretty close with Lily too. Kaiga reminded me of a more mature version of Lily. Kaiga, as I said before is the complete opposite of Rika. Here hair is a bright scarlet color while her eyes are golden yellow. And just like Rika, her eyes also sometimes look like they are eiher white or purple. Her personality is the same as Rika's except she is the more mature one at certain situations. She is also the older twin of the two, yet she is way shorter than Rika. "See ya later Len-chan!" Kaiga yelled to me as she pulled a crying Rika from my desk by the ear. "Onee-chan I wanna hang out with Len!" she said before going to their classroom next door. I then felt a stack of papers being put onto my desk. Person straight to person huh. I'm not that popular people! Let me catch a break. "Ne, Kagamine-Kun sensei wanted me to hand out these works sheets, but I forgot to mention that she already gave me the reminder papers. It's a really heavy stack put together so I wanted to ake if you could pass out the assignment sheets for me.". I looked up to see the innocent face of Kagane Rin. Kagane-san also has a twin sister. Her name is Rui. But we'll talk about her another time. "Sure Kagane-san I don't mind at all" I said with a small smile. She clapped her hands together and made a determined face. "Alrighty, then! Lets Race to see who gives out all their papers first!" she said smirking. "You're on." She raced to her desk to get the neon orange reminder papers for…whatever our teachers wanted to remind us about. We both raced around the classroom at high speeds trying to get the papers to everysing desk that didn't already have one. "And….Done!" she shouted placing a paper on my desk last while I was on my way to put my last paper on hers.

"You're really fast Kagamine-Kun!" she said excitedly. "You too Kagane-san. Darn, I was so sure I was gonna win ahahaha…" I said playfully. She fidgeted for a little while before replying energetically. "You know…you can call me Rin. Or Rin-chan!".

"Okay, I'll only call you Rin-chan if you call me Onii-chan." I said joking.

"Ehhhhhhh~ But I don't even know if you're older than me. I'm fifteen!"

"Really? I'm fifteen too. Ok then, whens your birthday? Mine is December 27th."

"No way! Mine is too!" she said getting excited again. I thought for a while before finally coming up with something. "Ok then, how about I call you Rin-chan if you call me Len-nii?"

"Mmmmmm…Sounds good! Ok deal?"

"Deal"

"Deal!" she said one last time before the bell rang and Metarasu (that's the Japanese pronunciation of my family name Metellus) sensei walked in. That may have been the most fun five minutes of my life. I have a feeling that everything will be alright now that I'm good friends with Rin-chan.

Or Will It?

A/N: That chapter so did not go how I pictured in my head . I'm thinking about doing a Persona fanfic by the way, I'm using all of my own characters not the ones from the previous games and its got a pretty good concept. What do you think I should do. So uh yeah….Reviews are nice, ne? 3 ~~~

CC out~


	3. Sudden Appearance

**A/N: Oh YEAH PRAISE ME. I finally finished all 16 of my due labs this vacation, so no more worrying about my mom screaming in my ear. And no more threats about her taking me out of marching band. Anywho finally got this chapter of lutd out and will be trying to update my other stories along the way. I have gotten so many (in my opinion) reviews already. Thanks for taking the time. Oh and addressing my problem with writing my paragraphs in big blocks (this was mentioned by a couple reviewers from my other story The Little Mermaid) I am aware of this issue and I have problems knowing when to start a new paragraph. It's kind of on and off, seeing as my other two stories have not received any complaints about this. I will try to fix this so I can make it easier for you to understand. Now, on to the story!**

Light Up the Darkness

Rin PoV:

I stared boredly at the teacher in front of me. I didn't even bother to take notes, seeing as my brain would soak it up and store it for hen its to be used. You probably don't remember, but as I told you, I am a vampire. Not just any kind though. I am part of an elite species in which only twelve exist. We work in a very complex system and well, you can guess that we are way more powerful than your average vampire.

Thinking about my existence in mind, I didn't realize that the sensei was staring at me, if I may add, in a very peeved expression. I stared back dumbly wondering why she was looking at me. She was getting more pissed off by the second and then I realized something. She must be talking to me!

"Repeat the question please" I said confident that that was what she had wanted.

"The office called you down, Kagane." She spoke Japanese in her heavy Creole accent. Our sensei did not originate in Japan and actually is a Haitian American who came to be a teacher here. "Oh…Oh!" I said shooting up in my seat.

I quickly thanked the teacher before walking out the classroom and heading towards-

"Other way Kagane."…Now heading towards the office. I kept walking and walking, immaturely waving to friends of mine in other classrooms. I saw Miku in one classroom, and she eagerly waved back before being scolding by her teacher, Kiyoteru. I giggled and kept on moving before I was caught. I finally arrived at the main office, and was attacked by a black blur before I had a chance to turn the knob. Automatically, I hissed and got up into a defensive stance. Its natural for vampires to do this when they feel threatened.

"Whoa, whoa! Don't shoot!" Giggled my twin sister Rui. Ah, Rui returned. Rui is my twin sister and also is the most annoying person, and vampire, on earth. But she does have a personality and being that radiates light and warmth. That is because she is light.

…

I'll explain that later. Anyway I noticed our school principle Yui Shijima** (A/N random names that I liked)** standing behind Rui and she was looking at me rather…queer-ly. Oh yeah, the stance. I straightened out and stood up. Ignoring Rui's sudden return, I asked Shijima-san what she needed.

"Ah, well as you can see Kagane Rui, your twin sister, has returned from her year long transfer to America…Only she's 3 months early." Shijima-san said, Rui only nodding to further confirm her words. I sweat dropped at their nonchalant atmosphere. If I'm not mistaken, something like a year long study transfer over seas is highly expensive. And it costs even more money with early cancellation. I know it doesn't seem like a lot of money, but the entire year, you have to pay for the student's toiletries, apartment rent, bills, groceries, and other important necessities. "Rui…Why did you come back so early?" I asked, turning to my raven haired and golden eyed twin.

"Because, because…I missed home and nee-chan!" she said once again tackling me into a bear hug, nuzzling her head in my chest. She looked up at me. "Besides…" an unspoken conversation passed between us. I guess it's that time after all. "Ummm. You two are free to return to class now." Shijima-san said. We both nodded and I lead Rui to our classroom. I failed to notice the neon orange paper I held in my hand the entire time. I picked up my hand to look at it. On the paper was big bold letters reading "REMINDER". Looking further down I saw much smaller letters reading the words 'school Halloween dance'. Huh. A dance…

Len PoV:

For the whole of the class, I stared at the door wondering what was taking Rin, my new found friend, so long. It had already been twenty minutes since she left and I wondered what could been so urgent that the Principle, Shijima, had held her from our studies. To distract myself, I looked down at my desk and noticed the corner piece of a bright orange paper. Ah. It was the reminder paper that Rin handed out. I read that the paper held bold letters reading out 'REMINDER'. Of course it does. I read the paper in my mind.

So this Friday there's going to be a Halloween dance, huh. I don't particularly like our school dances. Other school dances are filled with masquerades and young innocent romance. Our school dances are basically nothing but students in chains of lines, humping each other with their clothes on…Yeah I'm not kidding. It's a very nasty sight. I scowled at the fact that it was a Halloween dance. Merely an excuse for all the girls to wear skimpy costumes that were meant for ages 1-5, and they're 16. I thought a mysterious masquerade would be a much better and more civil, for lack of a better word, idea. I folded the piece of paper into my pocket, and as if on cue, Rin and…Rui? Rin and Rui walked into the classroom. But when did Rui-san get back? Rin went straight ton her desk and sat down. Rui went to go consult the sensei for a moment. I stared at Rin and noticed how her eyes changed color. I could've sworn they were blue when she left, and now they're milky white! Rui-san took her seat behind Rin and sent her worried glances. Rui's eyes were still as bright amber as always. Her eyes never change color as far as I am concerned. Nut I don't really pay attention to her much. I looked back at Rin, just as worriedly as Rui, and noticed she was shaking uncontrollably. She also seemed like she was holding something back. What's wrong with her?

Rin PoV

Shit, shit, shit…! I sat in my desk shaking and trying my best at holding my fangs in my gums. I recalled the rest of me and Rui's walk in the hallway.

*quick flashback*

After balling up the orange paper and not caring, I threw it behind me. "Hey! If you're gonna litter, at least make sure it hits the ground and not somebody's head" Laughed Rei. I froze up. Rei Kanne (couldn't think of a better last name XD) was one of the best smelling boys in the school. And I don't mean cologne wise. He was so appetizing that even if I had just eaten, he made me even more hungry…

He and my sister stopped for idle chat, her cheeks dusted with a light blush. I think she like him. But how can she fall in love with a human that has such a good scent? I felt my eyes turn white (A/N I didn't know how else to describe it so lets just say it makes her eyeballs feel…Itchy? Lol), the itching sensation passing over them. I literally felt like clawing them out! We finally moved away and were going towards the classroom again.

*Flashback end*

Yes. It was the Rei boy who had caused my early hunger. And if we didn't do something soon…This whole classroom will be in danger. 'Cause when I get hungry, I get hungry.

**A/N And there's chapter two of LUtD. A lot of things still have to be cleared up and you know, I wanna take things slow. Will probably end up fast paced anyways… Oh and if you didn't notice, Rin is like… double-personalitied? She has the sweet (is acting) human personality, and her eccentric sadistic-like vampire personality. I think I'll make a lot of the other vamp characters like that. Can you guess what I mean by Rui being the light? 3 ~~~**

**CC out~**


	4. It Begins Now, Doesn't it

**A/N: I have broken my promise of update-within-two-weeks… I really am sorry. As of now, I'm updating my most faved/followed stories so I don't let people down /already have. Imma update as much as I can before school starts, I really promise. Unfortunately, school starts on Wednesday for me. So I have from now until Monday, which is when my electronic use will be severely limited.**

_Light Up the Darkness_

Rui PoV:

I clutched my desk and worried for the safety of my classmates as I watched Rin's control crumble ever so quickly. I know I shouldn't care about them; I've been scolded by others many times. Even Miku who came out as sweet and nice most of the time has told me that "they are only lower life forms".

I took a deep breath and slowly raised my hand. Sensei currently had her back to us and couldn't see me, however this was urgent. Being as polite as possible I said, "Sensei, can I tak-"

"Sensei, I don't think Miss Kagane is feeling well. May I escort her to the nurse?" I was interrupted by someone. I directed my gaze to Kagamine, and it was quickly replaced with a glare. That damned Kagamine, what is he trying to do?

"Um sure… Just be back before class ends." She said. Kagamine got up and walked a wide-eyed Rin out the door. What has that idiot gotten himself into? I sigh as I think of ways to cover up for the inevitable disappearance of Kagamine Len. My sister owes me…

Rin PoV:

I'm usually a calm person. But Len made me want to punch him in the gut. Unlike Rui, I understand the concept of humans being a lower life form. But I hate creating needless deaths. If Rui, who I noticed began to speak, had escorted me instead, she could have easily let me drink some of her blood, and I would have been good to go until tonight's hunt. But nooo, I have to worry about hiding Len's body now.

I walked alongside the blonde boy and kept my head down. I think he may of already noticed my eyes back in class, but if I play it off right, he could easily think it was just a glare from the window or something.

"Hey Rin, your eyes…" He began, but I stopped him. "Are just the prettiest blue, right? I have received that comment from a lot of people…but thanks anyway." I said lightly. I glanced at him from the side. He looked so very confused. But I made the mistake of letting my eyes slip from his face to his… tender… soft… pale… neck…

I began leaning into him, my head still low. "Umm…R-Rin?" I slowly began to pick my head up and-

"Hiya there, ~ I'm just gonna take my sister home from here on. She really doesn't look well." Suddenly, Rui had intercepted and was inbetween Len and I. "But doesn't she need the-"

"The nurse? Nope, it's already approved that she could leave early." Len looked behind him, to see Miku. I was just as surprised as him. Why she outta class? She was looked deep in thought, an unusual thing for her.

Len was very confused now. "Is Miss Hatsune accompanying you guys home too?" Miku looked up at him, her serious looked gone, replaced with a light smile. "Yup, sorry to trouble ya Len-Len~" she said. I was swiftly grabbed from both sides by the taller tealette and slightly taller ravenette. "Waahh-" I made a noise as I was quickly carried away.

"Bye Len-Len"

"See you later Mr. Kagamine!"

I didn't even get a chance to mutter anything…

Omniscient PoV:

Now in their large estate, a blonde girl rubbed the back of her head nervously. She sat on a couch in the middle of a large living room and was awaiting her sister and friend. Rui finally walked in holding a blood bag and Miku holding a glass cup. "Here, it's Lily's" She said handing Rin the blood bag. Miku held the cup so Rin could pour the blood in it. Rin made a face.

"Eww. I hate leftovers…" she said. "Well we have no choice, since it's broad daylight. Plus there may not be a hunt tonight. We have a meeting to plan." Rui said. Miku suddenly got nervous and Rin stopped mid pour.

"…Meeting for what, Rui?" she asked.

"You know full well, Rin. This is something you just can't avoid forever." Rui said with a serious look. She continued. "You've put it off for 5 years now. It should've happened when we were 10, and it has to be done before we turn sixteen." Rin finished pouring and took the cup into her own hands. Miku sat on the couch beside her, thinking again. Miku has never been good with heavy atmospheres. However, as Rui said, it was something that could be avoided for only so long.

"I…" She began. Rin looked up and fixed her uneasy look with that of a responsible one. "I'm planning it, right?" She continued with no hesitance. Rui put on a melancholic smile. "You've matured, Onee-chan."

Miku's look only deepened. She didn't want this. Why couldn't things just continue on as they were?

"I take back what I said, after the meeting, there will be a mass hunt. We'll need our strength, right?" Miku looked up worried "Mass hunt?! With all of us here, that could wipe out the town."

Rui was stunned. Wasn't Miku the one who said humans were only a lower life form? "I'll limit it. Besides, I thought you weren't concerned about the humans." Miku huffed. "Of course not. I'm just worried that we'll be exposed is all. Although I do request that one human be left alone."

Rin looked at Miku's direction; only to remember that Miku did have a deep relation with one of their classmates. "Of course, Miku. Kaito Shion is among others on a list of humans not to touch." Rui said reassuringly. Miku blushed. Rin returned her focus Rui. "There's a list? Who approved of this? And whose on it?" Rin asked. Rui took in a breath. "Daddy did." _'of course'_ she thought, _'he absolutely spoils her…'_

"Oh and the list consists of Kaito Shion, Len Kagamine, Oliver Kanne, and Rei Kanne." She recited. "Why Len Kagamine? Why Oliver Kanne? Why Rei Kanne?" Rin asked. Rui glared at her. "Don't question me." Rin glared back but decided to let it go. She took a sip from her cup. "Is everyone gonna be at tonight's meeting, Rui?" Miku asked. Rui only smirked, a very uncharacteristic thing of her.

"Why of course. Everyone from 0 all the way to 24."


	5. The 24 Hours

**A/N: Why not update LUtD again with a mysterious explanation chapter? I owe you guys at least that much…**

_Light Up the Darkness_

~The 24 Hours~

A girl with abnormally long golden hair took a sip from a wine glass, filled with thick red liquid. She blinked her bright eyes.

"12 is quite a small number isn't it? It almost feels lonely now…" the statement could only be true if she had reason to care for such an emotion. Loneliness. Who needs that?

The girl's close friend had nodded along with what she had said. "It makes me want to cry. If only I could." She laughed. Crying? Another sentiment they couldn't care for.

"Listen closely. I'll tell you the story of the 24 hours."

Did you know that vampires very much so exist in the world around us? They live quietly, emotionlessly amongst us. Hell, you probably wouldn't even be able to tell one from the next human.

But among these vampires, exist an elite 12. These 12 had split at birth, and had become the elite 24.

Each of the 24's, nicknamed the Hours, have exceptional power that cannot be matched. They gain their powers due to the time frame in which they were born. Each born at an exact hour of the day, the first born at 00:00. The last born at 12:00.

Another characteristic among many that separates them from the rest of their species is their unique aging patterns. Much like humans, they are born from a woman's uterus, and age. However, their blood is born red, rather than black like normal vampires. The have beating hearts and circulating blood. What differentiates them from the humans?

If they do not take in a daily dose of human blood, their blood begins to turn black and they stop aging. It's best to keep their bodies in a balanced half human half vampire blood state, for if they are filled with completely black blood, they become the very epitome of destruction. If filled with completely red blood, they die slow and painful deaths.

What also separate them from the vampires are their mental emotions. Vampires are emotionless beings that are unable to comprehend the human sentiment and are selfish beings. Hours are the same, however, they have the ability create alternate personalities and simulate human emotions, something a vampire could never do. It is common to see an Hour alternate personalities, for they sometimes cannot keep track of them properly, though they usually try to keep them in check.

Hours exist for a reason, however.

The 12 Hours had split at birth, and had become the 24 Hours all from 1-24, 0-12 being the originals. Naturally, their splitting also halved their powers.

Their splitting could have a deadly and destructive fate on humanity. This is why they must battle one another; the winner of each battle absorbing its counterpart. When brought together, the Hour evolves into a greater power.

A god. But who will win?

Life or Death?

Love or Hate?

Future or Past?

Nature or Technology?

Happiness or Sadness?

Sun or Moon?

Ice or Fire?

Words or Actions?

Calm or Storm?

Weak or Strong?

Blood or Shadows?

Light…Or Darkness?

_Light…doesn't always prevail…_

**A/N: Some of those powers are really lame -.- oh and explaining the blood and shadows, I always figured that if shadows were depicted as something evil or impure given off by the human body, then blood would be something pure given off by the human body… Weird I know… But can you guess who will win each battle? Besides two of my O.C's, the rest of the Hours will be official vocaloids and Utauloids, so don't worry.**


End file.
